Princeton Halloween
by Frankie Stien
Summary: Happy Halloween Princeton, New Jersey! Come along as we follow House as the infamous Count Dracula and his team of creepy creatures. Just a short story I wrote kinda last minute. Hope you enjoy!


House

AN: Halloween special. Hope you enjoy.

An evil laughter was heard along with some terrified screams in the early morning Jersey light. Greg House opened his eyes in with delight at the new morning. He rose from his black coffin and floated to the kitchen, already dressed and ready for the day in his black cape over a puffy white shirt with a large golden crucifix hanging from his neck. He entered the kitchen to find Wilson making pancakes with a fire extinguisher on hand I case some of his wrappings caught on fire again.

"Good morning pharaoh! How vas your sleep?" He asked loudly. Wilson emitted a few groans and moans in reply.

" Never ending as usual I see. Vell, ill see you at vork!" He disappeared in a flash of smoke and the sound of hearty laughter.

House arrived in the lobby and looked anxiously for Cuddy, and once he was sure she wasn't there, he quickly floated to the elevator, still stained with blood from the night before. He entered the chrome doors with a sigh that turned into a scowl as Wilson staggered into the cab.

The two made small talk for a while until their floors were reached and house floated into his department, where his three lackeys were waiting for him.

The board was already covered in blood-red symptoms and chase and Cameron looked over a file. He poofed to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup, looking for foreman.

" Vere is he?" He asked, scanning the room.

"Right here." He said, stepping from a dark corner. He had tribal paint on his face and carried a staff with various feathers and herbs tied to the end.

" Vell, Vat do you have for me this morning Vitch doctor?"

" uhhg uhmn uh ahh ugh augh" moaned Chase, his last teeth falling onto the table.

" Sounds like she needs a blood transfusion. " confirmed House.

" Oh! Can I have this body this time!"

" If you wish. Though I thought you liked this body, vat's vong vith it?"

" This one is getting kind of chubby. Plus I haven't done a possession in a long time."

" Go ahead. But Chase. Go get me some lunch first."

" Ughn uh uhmn" he agreed, limping out of the room.

" I do not know vat you see in him" stated house. Outside in the hall you could hear the sound of the Zombie's hand falling of and his exclamatory remarks. The two laughed and Cameron left, and the DDX room became silent. House floated into his office and sat in his coffin chair to eat his bloody steak lunch but was interrupted by a cackling laugh that distinguished itself from the chaos in the hallway.

The glass wall shattered and the door-frames opened wide to signal the arrival of a dark haired witch on a broomstick. Evil cackling filled the room once more and house looked lazily up to meet the sight of Dr. Cuddy floating in his office, wind swirling papers around the room.

" Fourteen hours clinic duty! Finish today or you're fired... From life!" She screeched. She zoomed out of the room, leaving a trail of smoke behind her and the room in disarray.

intheclinic

" You need a blood transfusion. You're in luck today, I enjoy AB. Good night" he exclaimed, lunging for the victim's neck. A few minutes later, he left the room looking refreshed and unusually happy, scanning the crowd for his next victim.

Fortunately, today was going to he a good day.

attheappartment

" Vat do you mean I need to stop drinking, I feel great!"

" Ungh aggh umm ah"

" I'm not addicted! I just feel good ven I'm done! And the Vic- I mean- patient feels no pain anymore. I'm doing them a favor." He said, eyebrows raised. Wilson was silent for a minute but then sighed, walking to his room with a "Ugh umn uhgah"

House smiled and floated to coffin, thinking of how pretty Cuddy looked before she went of Foreman's diet.

AN: Hope you liked, it's really last minute, but I got the idea from a review submitted by Bakerstreet blues. Thank you Bb. Happy Halloween everybody!


End file.
